


Vergil and Sims

by Ririsu



Series: Devils May Crack [1]
Category: DmC5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not really obvious feelings, Vergil is a geek sometimes, don't trust him with Sims games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu
Summary: You enjoy playing the sims, Vergil doesn't understand and when he gets your laptop to himself, he... plays.





	Vergil and Sims

You loved the sims.

They were everything.

They were great, you got to have everything with the right cheats.

And live your dream, of having a family and be rich!

Who didn't like it!

Even if some were better than others, everyone had a favorite.

You were currently chilling in the shop on the sofa, laptop on your lap as it rightfully should be playing sims 3 pets. You had made the whole gang, everyone was in it best to your ability.

You even made their personalty best you could. 

In reality, Dante was at his desk as always munching on some pizza, Nero was out on a mission and Vergil was on the couch reading. All was silent minus the few noises from your laptop as your sims talked. 

"What are they even saying!?" Dante shouts confused over the gibberish that is the sim language.

"My bitch mad cause I moved the bed and she can't get to the kitchen, she's on a diet, she don't need i- SHE JUST ORDERED A PIZZA! CANCEL! CANCEL! CANCEL GOD DAMN IT!" You clicked so hard on the phone action icon but it wouldn't cancel. You puffed a sigh and stared at your screen in annoyance.

"Good game." Dante chuckles pushing off his desk and up to his feet he walked over, he leans over the back of the couch to watch. "Oh, ya made all of us huh?" He takes a bite of his pizza watching. 

"Yep, did best I could with what I had."

"Pfft what is Vergil doing!?" He laughs as the questioned sim cries next to a tomb stone just outside your house. 

"Oh, he had a pet fish, named MyDick. Sadly it died, so he is mourning the loss."

Dante stares at you for a split second before bursting out laughing, nearly choking on his food.

"Pardon me?" The half demon questions from the couch closing his book glaring at you.

Unfazed you look at him smug. "Did I stutter?"

Living here long enough, Vergils dick-ish behavior no longer fazed you. Sometimes if you had dressed nice, or did your hair and his eyes were on you, you'd feel a bit skiddish, but you were just in shorts and a tank top.

Dante lay dead on the floor from laughing as you and the older twin have a stare down, after a few moments he briskly stands and leaves.

You go back to playing your game.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had ended up falling asleep on the couch that night, your laptop plugged in charging and sims still on. Back to the screen when the older brother walks in from wherever he had been, Dante had put a blanket over you before going to bed himself so you sleep in warmth.

Vergil walked over and spotted the computer.

Since being here you had been infatuated with this thing. Saying the game was great. But he didn't understand.

He carefully moves over to it and looks it over, moving the mouse here and there figuring the game out, he even went so far as reasearching things you can do on the game as he ended up playing.

The next morning you woke up to your laptop shut off. With a yawn you get up, do your morning routine and make breakfast for everyone before hopping back on to play away.

But when loading in, something.. actually a few things were off.

1: Dantes' sim was dead. His tombstone in your sims room.

2: Your sim was pregnant.

3: Your sims relationship statues was switched to "in a relationship" with Vergils sim.

WHAT THE HELL!?

You looked more around your game to see a new game file, someone had made a new family on another game, it was just you and Vergil though, and a copy of your pet cat from your own play.

Who!?

What!?

Why!? 

You couldn't process this to early int he morning!


End file.
